Indómito
by misssalace
Summary: Ella es así, y él es así, y juntos no los puedes detener. Gritan, se miran, hasta que Sasuke los hace callar. Sasuke no está, pero Suigetsu sí y es quien termina por callarlos a ambos. Así, ¿Quién necesita a Sasuke?/For: Hey Lenna. SuiKa.


**Disclaimer Applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto. ~ Mi cabeza aún es mía, y con todo las ideas de popó.

**Títle**. Indómito. _Edición._  
**Pairing**. Suigetsu Hozuki | Karin  
by: Viry Mousy. | para: Hey Lenna.

* * *

_¿Es que vas a quedarte mirándome nada más? ¿No piensas hacer nada?_

_Yo sí lo haré, y es que yo... te hiero mucho._

* * *

Provócame, muérdete el labio otra vez así. Y átame, dime que me odias y me quedaré aquí. Ódiame, si es que aún no lo haces, es mucho más ardiente... y es como yo no quiero que me ames.

* * *

**.**

Si pones muchas fichas de dominó alineadas, en fila, y luego les das un golpe, ¿qué sucede?

Exactamente, van cayendo una a una reaccionando a la anterior. Se llama reacción en cadena, y puede decirse que se sabe exactamente lo que pasará, pero solo en algunos casos.

Una reacción en cadena está regida por las fuerzas extrínsecas que rodean al suceso; y es dependiente, por supuesto.

Así son ellos dos, exactamente una reacción en cadena completamente imparable, insoportable, aveces insufrible. Depende uno del otro. Porque Karin grita y Suigetsu la insulta, ella contesta y llegan al punto irreversible de estar uno muy cerca del otro, hasta que Sasuke los hace callar.

Pero no siempre es ella, él también puede comenzar y ella continuar. Son así, dependen de las acciones del otro para poder reaccionar. Acción y reacción. No puede haber uno sin el otro.

Karin siempre lo mira así, como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo entero. Con sus ojos de color tan raro, violáceos. Su cabello que parece todo el tiempo mojado y sus dientes como de pez; odioso, la verdad.

Lo mira, y ahí inicia absolutamente todo. Es casi irresistible, casi imposible refrenar el impulso de decirle algo para que deje de mirarlo, porque lo perturba. Lo perturba de tal manera que quisiera atrancarla contra la pared y sacarle los ojos o algo; como dije, irresistible. Pero aún así Suigetsu se resiste y simplemente le grita.

― ¿Qué miras, zanahoria? ―espeta de manera agresiva. Definitivamente haría algo más que eso, claro que se resiste a hacerlo porque no podría controlarse.

―No te estoy mirando a ti, imbécil ―responde ella y se acomoda los lentes.

Eso le molesta a Suigetsu también, ese hábito suyo. Porque es solamente suyo, y no puede ignorarlo. Es algo tan intrínseco de Karin que cada que la mira, espera que lo haga. Y por supuesto que eso le jode. Porque no debería mirarla, ni estar tan acostumbrado a ver cómo se acomoda los lentes.

―Pues mira para otro lado, me enfermas ―responde él.

― ¿Por qué querría mirarte a ti? ―dice Karin y luego se sonroja. Suigetsu odia eso, porque se ve toda roja. Por donde la mires es todo rojo. Su cabello, sus ojos, y luego sus mejillas. Demasiado rojo, y morado, y luego negro. Y luego él no puede detenerse y sigue mirándola hasta bajar a sus torneadas piernas.

Cuando ella se gira enfadada sigue mirándola, no puede evitar mirarle el trasero. Vamos, él es hombre y ella es mujer. Si nos vamos a poner a clasificar los géneros. Y la verdad tiene un muy buen trasero, no es el mejor que ha visto pero si es uno muy bueno.

Pero entonces lo entiende, no lo estaba mirando a él. Ella mira siempre a Sasuke, ese tipo todo frío, serio, engreído y todo. Frunce el ceño con molestia.

―Cuando babeas por Sasuke escurre, deja de hacerlo o llegará hasta mí ―dice él, siguiendo con la caída de las piezas aún cuando ella se ha girado.

Así es, reacción en cadena. Caes una, caes dos, luego tres, y luego no puedes detenerte. Estás en el suelo, piensas que ha sido divertido, y quieres volver a hacerlo. Así es.

Karin se sonroja aún más, se agacha a tomar una piedra del camino y entonces, Suigetsu esboza esa sonrisa. Justo esa. Sí, la que Karin aveces observa y refleja sonriendo también; pero luego aparta la vista asqueada cuando los dientes afilados se asoman. Él sonríe porque ella le muestra su trasero sin quererlo.

Y en el lenguaje ―poco humano― de Suigetsu, eso es una clara insinuación. Dan ganas de darle un golpe o algo, incluso de tirársela en el suelo. Porque es mujer, y él hombre, se hace agua pero es hombre. Y perdió la cuenta de hace cuánto tiempo, incluso antes de llegar a ser un experimento de Orochimaru, ha pasado sin haber tenido contacto con alguna mujer. Vaya, incluso con algún otro ser vivo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

―Imbécil ―grita Karin cuando lanza la piedra directo a su rostro. No la proyecta con mucha fuerza, porque sabe que de todos modos no lo va a golpear. Pero a Karin le gusta soñar con el día en que el idiota no se convierta en agua, porque eso es justo lo que hace, Suigetsu se disuelve y desaparece en un charco de ese líquido azul.

Azul, él proyecta mucho azul, pero no es un azul cualquiera. Es como el cielo, claro, exactamente como el agua en la que se convierte y que le da tanto asco, porque es como viscosa. Y da curiosidad, pero también ganas de vomitar.

Pero él esquiva la roca, y ella se acomoda los lentes con frustración pero sigue caminando. Sasuke los ignora y va más adelante, ella quiere alcanzarlo. Siempre mira su espalda, eso le molesta, porque Suigetsu va detrás de ella y le dice idioteces, la hace rabiar, tiene que dejar de mirar a Sasuke para golpearlo, inútilmente.

―Inútil ―dice Suigetsu una vez que recupera su forma humana, sigue reflejando azul y Karin tiene que acomodarse los lentes otra vez.

―Cállate, ¡Maldito engendro acuoso! ―grita Karin, aprieta los puños y vuelve a girarse para mirarlo otra vez.

Una pieza más que cae, y comienza la vertiginosa sensación de no poder parar.

Suigetsu aprieta los puños. Que mujer tan odiosa. Sonríe con sorna y la ignora, entonces Karin siente el impulso de golpearlo con fuerza para ganarse su atención. Porque odia que la ignoren, y él lo hace adrede.

Él bebe agua porque se siente deshidratado, Karin llega de golpe y le tira la pequeña cantimplora que siempre carga.

― ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa, zanahoria! ―pregunta, medio enojado, medio confundido, pero la furia gobierna sus acciones. La furia es la que lo obliga a erguirse para marcar su altura, mirarla desde arriba ceñudo mientras la necesidad de tocarla lo abruma. Quiere tocarla, pero no ser suave. ―Eres un esperpento ―dice Karin con fuerza, pone las manos en su cintura. Su rostro asciende levemente a medida que Suigetsu se yergue más y más.

Quiere tocarla, pero no ser suave. Es así, porque siente que ella es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo a él, lo sabe.

―Y tú vas a conseguirme más agua, estúpida ―responde Suigetsu, también pone las manos en su cintura. Antes de tocarla y no soltarla jamás. Karin alza una ceja y hace lo de siempre, se acomoda los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz y asqueada, se gira.

No lo ha olvidado, debe golpearlo pero jamás lo logra, por eso siempre sigue intentando.

―Consíguetela tú, fenómeno ―Karin alza los hombros, satisfecha de haberse vengado por el comentario de Suigetsu, y está lista para irse y seguir caminando detrás de Sasuke.

Ya hizo lo que hizo, y debe pagar. Suigetsu gruñe cuando se atreve a verse doblegado por el furioso impulso que carcome todo su ser. La toca, la gira violentamente y hace que lo mire. Acerca su nariz peligrosamente a su rostro.

―Dame agua ―exige, oscilante entre la sed que tiene y el nuevo fuego que su cuerpo experimenta.

Porque vamos, él no la había tocado nunca. No cuando se encontraron por primera vez, jamás. Y lo hace, y lo único que siente es más sed. Tal vez sea por el fuego que comienza a surgir y casi se lo traga.

Karin se sonroja otra vez. Rojo, mucho rojo, lila, y negro.

―Aléjate de mí ―dice, aunque ya no se siente tan poderosa porque hay algo en Suigetsu que la hace empequeñecer. Una vez, y otra vez, intenta liberarse, el olor penetrante que despide él la está volviendo loca.

Loca, pero comienza a tomarle gusto. Es costumbre, y cuando eso te molesta aveces dejas de notarlo. Necesita alejarse de él antes de caer, quiere que la suelte o no podrá responder. Ningún hombre la ha tocado así, no desde hace mucho tiempo. En realidad jamás.

Y lo hace justamente quien menos quisiera que lo hiciera. Imperdonable. Insoportable.

El aroma comienza a hacerse vomitivo y Karin estalla. Suigetsu no la suelta.

―Recoge eso ―ordena Suigetsu, luego sonríe, su sed ha sucumbido y está ignorándola. El calor lo controla, así como la furia.

Porque cada acción de Karin lo hizo reaccionar y acabó así. Justo así. Con ella entre sus brazos, mirándolo desde abajo con casi temor. Jamás es así, pero hoy sí.

―No ―niega Karin, porque si a lucha de egos vamos, ella no va a perder. Los lentes se deslizan por su nariz y necesita, se muere por, acomodárselos. Suigetsu se lo impide pues tiene sus muñecas apresadas.

―Hazlo, zanahoria.

―Muérete ―dice ella en automático.

Suigetsu casi se ríe. El eco de su risa resuena en los oídos de Karin y es todo lo que oye cuando gira el rostro y se da cuenta de que ni Sasuke o Juugo están cerca. Seguro los han dejado atrás o ni siquiera han notado su ausencia. Sasuke es así.

―Jódete ―Karin se retuerce, pero nada funciona. Sigue mirando a lo lejos, Sasuke no está, Sasuke se fue, y Suigetsu la mantiene apresada. Joder, no es bonito.

Entonces vuelve a mirarlo, sus ojos se encuentran y casi se cae. Estático, él está estático, y la mira, y se acerca. Y su aliento roza con su nariz, ella se mueve tanto como un gusano, pero Suigetsu no la suelta. Se da cuenta de que nunca ha estado tan cerca de él, no estando solos. No hay nadie que los calle, ni que los separe. Sasuke… no está.

Pero es que Sasuke no está jamás, para nadie, ni siquiera para los ojos verdes y la sonrisa rota, las lágrimas o la derrota. Él no está, pero… pero Suigetsu sí, aún cuando solo la mira así.

―Suéltame ―exige Karin, pero Suigetsu ya ni siquiera la escucha. En realidad jamás lo ha hecho, siempre ha reaccionado por acto reflejo. Por instinto. Y todo eso le insta a no soltarla, a pegarla a su cuerpo y humedecerse con ella, en ella.

―Mierda, tiburón, ¡Suelta! ―Karin vuelve a tratar de soltarse y es justo cuando Suigetsu la calla con un beso.

Hay silencio, y calor, y respiraciones y el olor de Suigetsu inundando sus fosas nasales por completo. Está llegando a sus pulmones y parece que ahí se quedará.

Suigetsu comienza a mover sus labios con insistencia contra los de Karin, su lengua se abre paso y se adentra a la húmeda cavidad de la pelirroja. Da tumbos y se topa con sus dientes, muerde sus labios y Karin gime. Sonríe, vaya, descubrió algo nuevo en ella y le gusta. Decide que quiere escuchar más y deja de alegar mentalmente con la voz que le dice que eso es raro, porque ella es una zanahoria, una perra rastreadora, una zorra que babea por Sasuke. Ignora sus argucias estúpidas e hinca sus dientes otra vez en el labio inferior de Karin.

Ella cierra los ojos por inercia y él pasea sus manos por sus brazos, hasta llegar, lentamente, a su trasero. Lo aprieta, se queda ahí.

Pero Karin deja de hacerse la tonta, no va a doblegarse. Simplemente no. Lleva una de sus manos hasta el miembro de Suigetsu y trata de apretarlo, sin embargo, no lo logra porque él se disuelve y desaparece de su vista. Karin jadea, y se gira para tratar de buscarlo o incluso pisarlo siendo un maldito charco. Joder, es lo que lo hace tan asqueroso pero también curioso.

―Sui-

―Para ser una perra rastreadora, deberías encontrarme más fácilmente ―dice Suigetsu, tomándola por detrás e inmovilizándola. Una de sus pálidas manos se desliza hacia el centro de Karin, tibio, y húmedo, justo lo que necesita; introduce traviesamente sus dedos en el pantaloncillo negro y sonríe cuando ella se pega a él dando un respingo de sorpresa.

―Sue-

―No ―niega Suigetsu antes de que ella exija que la suelte. Con su otra mano, Suigetsu se deshace de los lentes de Karin y ella cierra los ojos extrañada. La sensación de ansiedad la abruma y decae, se ve doblegada por unos momentos. Solo cuando Suigetsu llega hasta el botón ardiente que la traiciona, es cuando tiene que morderse el labio. Y le duele, porque él lo ha mordido. Así que cuando Karin se muerde el labio inferior, gime ante el dolor.

Y Suigetsu ríe en su oído. Y todo es parte de sus reacciones, porque se pega a él y puede sentir que su cuerpo responde aunque ella no quiera hacerlo.

No es para nada romántico, pero vamos, no hay nada romántico entre ellos. Lo que hay es… nada. Y literalmente no hay nada; porque sus cuerpos están tan juntos que ni siquiera el aire oscila por ahí. Su espalda se amolda y se mantiene cerca del cuerpo de Suigetsu, su trasero choca con su entrepierna y puede sentir su pecho en sus omoplatos.

―Di mi nombre otra vez ―exige Suigetsu. Sí, bueno, ha sucumbido al deseo, ¿y qué? ¿No puede o qué? Y es que la verdad, de escucharla decir _Sasuke_ como estúpida… prefiere que diga su nombre, no su apodo ni algún insulto; su nombre.

Karin susurra algo, pero él no la escucha y mueve la mano que está casi dentro de ella. Entonces reacciona y gime un poco. No va a sucumbir, bueno, no todavía.

―Sui-

Pero él la calla nuevamente, porque es divertido, e incontrolable. Indómito, si así se le puede ver. Ella es así, y él es así, y juntos no los puedes detener. Es la reacción a las acciones de cada uno, incontrolables una y otra vez.

Sasuke no está, pero Suigetsu sí y es quien termina por callarlos a ambos. Así, ¿quién necesita a Sasuke?

**.**

**"E**scribo para ser feliz, me paguen o no por ello. Es una enfermedad infernal haber nacido así. Me gusta hacerlo. Lo cual es aún peor. Convierte la enfermedad en un vicio. Además, quiero hacerlo mejor de lo que nadie haya hecho jamás**".**

**~E**rnest **H**emingway **  
**

**.**

* * *

**author's note: **como dice arriba, esto va para **Hey Lenna**, ya había publicado antes y todo lo demás. Para quien sepa, borré todo y edité y así. Fue como un error un poco abrupto, pero aquí estamos. Ésta va para mi amiga, que está muy loca y es jodidamente pervertida que me hace tener ideas impuras 8-) Odia a Sasuke, mucho más a Sasuke OOC' pero es linda, y ama los lemon ~ tanto como yo.

GRACIAS si es que te animas a leer, mucho más a comentar. Uno tiene expectativas, pero incluso sino, esto es así ~


End file.
